


The Human Experiment

by celticheart72



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Orgasm, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-03-02 04:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: This will be an ongoing collection of ficlets for Data. Each chapter will feature a ficlet with a specific prompt or plotline request.Specific warnings for each ficlet will be in its beginning notes.





	1. Ball and Chain

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt “Oh no, he’s doing it again.”
> 
> Assumes an AU where Data has his emotion chip installed and is in control of it, however that doesn’t mean he understands his emotions. He’s still learning.
> 
> WARNINGS: None

The Enterprise was en route to take three Federation Ambassadors to peace talks between several warring worlds and Captain Picard had a reception prepared for them in Ten Forward. Unfortunately, one of the children on the ship had fallen during a holodeck outing for a school trip and broken his arm. You’d sent Beverly on and stayed in sick bay during the start of the reception until the boy was healed and ready to return to his quarters with his parents.

Formal functions were not your favorite thing. You almost, almost mind you, encouraged Spot to rub orange fur all over your dress uniform so you could use that as an excuse for not going.

When you walked into Ten Forward Geordi saw you and made a beeline your way.

“You have to do something.”

You looked around the room and there didn’t seem to be any signs of a problem. Worf and Captain Picard were completely calm. Then you noticed Data. Your dear, sweet, loveable Data.

Geordi followed your eyes to his friend. “Oh no…” He shook his head. “…he’s doing it again.”

“What’s going on Geordi?” The two of you made your way through the small crowd to where Data stood with one of the Ambassadors, and he was speaking in a very animated manner.

“And the Romulan said to the Ferengi…”

Internally you cringed. He’d told that joke more times than you cared to count, and you could never convince him it wasn’t funny. To be fair he really was just learning what funny was to him and he quite liked the joke. Normally you wouldn’t interrupt him when he was speaking but this was a special circumstance. “Data, can I see you for a minute?”

“Of course.” He looked to the Ambassadors. “Please excuse me, the old ball and chain requires my attention.”

Captain Picard and Worf actually looked a little afraid for Data; Geordi just shook his head yet again.

When you were across the room you stopped at the end of the bar and turned to your android husband. “Data, I’m not going to even begin to tell you how much that is  _NOT_ a term of endearment.”

He tilted his head and his eyes moved back and forth. “Does it not refer to a man’s wife?”

“Yes but…”

His eyes were still moving signaling he was searching for more information. “Alludes to the wife holding a man back from doing the things he really wants to do. Oh…” At that realization he looked sheepish and his yellow-gold eyes raised to yours. “I apologize.”

You just rolled your eyes and shook your head as you smiled at him. “It’s alright, you can just make it up to me later.”

That goofy grin of his appeared on his face as you patted his cheek and walked over to Beverly.


	2. Replacement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “How could you think this wouldn’t hurt me?"
> 
> WARNINGS: none

You sat at the bar in Ten Forward waiting for Data to get there. He had asked you meet him at 1900 hours because he had something he wanted to talk to you about. When he walked in he had Lieutenant Caplan from operations with him and they were talking, you assumed about something regarding ships operations. Rather than separate before making it to you Lieutenant Caplan stayed with Data.

“Hi Data.” You moved to push up on your toes to kiss Data but he stepped back and nudged you toward Caplan.

“Hello. You know Lieutenant Caplan?”

Putting your hands on your hips you looked between the two. “I do. What’s going on?”

“I believe he would be a suitable replacement for me as a boyfriend. He is also in operations, due to be promoted to Lieutenant Commander very soon. While my positronic brain can process information faster than the human brain…”

It took you that long to register his very first sentence. “Excuse me, but are you breaking up with me?”

“I thought it best that you have a human mate, one who could…”

You put a hand up to stop Data. “You have a lot of nerve Data Soong.”

Caplan stood there looking between the two of you like this was all okay.

When you turned on him though he took a step back. “I don’t know what possessed you to think this was okay, but I’m sorry, I’m not interested.” With that you moved around both of them and headed to the turbolift.

Data called your name and before the turbolift doors could close he caught up to you and ducked inside. With a shake of your head at him you told the computer where you wanted to go and rode to your deck in silence. He followed you all the way to your quarters, and you let him inside. This was not a discussion you wanted to have in the corridors.

Rounding on him you gave him the dirtiest look you possibly could. “How could you think this wouldn’t hurt me?”

“I know it will be an adjustment at first, but as I said I believe Lieutenant Caplan is a suitable replacement for me.”

“Do you not love me any longer?”

“My feelings have not changed.”

“Then why Data? And don’t tell me Caplan is a suitable replacement. Tell me why you felt the need to find one.”

Data was quiet then as he studied you. “When we were in the arboretum last week and saw Keiko and Miles’ daughter you mentioned wanting to be a mother.”

“Your point?”

He tilted his head as he spoke like he did when he thought you weren’t getting his point. “I cannot give you that.”

Sighing you shook your head and pulled Data to sit on the couch with you. Turning to face him you took both of his hands and smiled. “Yes Data I would like to be a mother, but there are more ways to become a mother than just me getting pregnant. If we get to that point we could adopt a child, or you could try again to create a child.”

The look on Data’s face told you he hadn’t considered any alternatives outside of you actually getting pregnant to fulfill your desire for motherhood. “Those would be acceptable alternatives to you?”

“Of course, Data. If you had bothered to talk to me you would have found that out before you went and found a replacement for yourself.” Lifting a hand to his cheek you shook your head. “Which by the way, there isn’t one. No one could replace you in my heart.”

“I apologize.” His head dipped to yours and he pressed a kiss to your lips. “Relationships are complex things that my neural net has yet to master.”

“Data, my human brain hasn’t mastered them either.”

That seemed to surprise him but he certainly never made the same mistake again.


	3. Next Level

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “There’s only one bed…”
> 
> I changed the prompt wording slightly to match the character better since Data doesn’t need to sleep.
> 
> WARNINGS: smut

Everyone kept going on about how beautiful Risa was and kept encouraging you to take Data there. Since he gained control of his emotion chip your relationship had progressed but still had yet to make it to the bedroom. You suspected that had something to do with his two prior failed relationships. He seemed determined not to mess things up with you, especially since he could actually feel emotion this time.

After checking into the resort you made your way to your room with Data following behind carrying both of your bags. You opened the door and he stood in the doorway with a confused look on his face. The room’s focal point was the bed and then the large two-person tub essentially out in the open.

“There is only one room.”

Smiling coyly you motioned him inside, then closed and locked the door. “That’s kind of the point Data.”

“Oh.” He watched you walk to the bed, kicking your sandals off as you went, and you crawled up on it. He set the bags down and tilted his head as he considered something. “Does this mean you wish to take our relationship to the ‘next level’?” He hooked his fingers in the air as he said the last two words. “At least that is what I believe Commander Riker calls it.”

You rolled your eyes and patted the bed next to you. “Commander Riker is a bit of a playboy.”

“Agreed. But that does not answer my question.”

Deciding he needed an obvious hint you reached down to the hem of the dress you wore and pulled it over your head, tossing it to the floor. You were naked underneath it.

One dark eyebrow arched over his golden eyes. “I believe that is a yes.”

With a smile you crooked your finger at him and he joined you on the bed after shedding his shorts and ridiculous patterned shirt Riker gave him. He explored your body with a curiosity you found extremely arousing. Data paid attention, watched your facial expressions, listened to your breathing and the sounds you made, and of course remembered what you liked and didn’t repeat what you didn’t. Not an inch of skin was left unexplored and when you were wet, aching, and begging for relief, he finally kneeled between your legs. Pulling your hips up to an angle he seemed to like he thrust into you making you cry out in pleasure when his cock rubbed your g spot and bounced off your cervix. When your pussy started to flutter he reached down to lightly brush your clit as he thrust until your back arched further off the bed and you were shuddering around him. One really intense spasm around his cock prompted a startled curse as his own climax overwhelmed him.

After the last spasms of your orgasms passed you smiled up at the surprise written all over his face. “Does that answer your question?”

He grinned that goofy grin of his and bent his head to kiss you. “Yes, I believe it does.”

One thing you discovered during your Risan vacation, Data didn’t need the same recovery time a human male would. You returned to the Enterprise completely relaxed and more satisfied than you could ever remember being.


	4. Worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I don’t feel comfortable with you going there on your own.”
> 
> I changed the prompt wording to match Data's vernacular better.
> 
> WARNINGS: none

 

As you made your way to the shuttle bay you tried your best to steel your nerves and calm your shaking. It was a simple mission. Deliver the medical supplies to the faction under attack on an outlying Federation planet and render any medical aid you could. You were going alone because that was the specific instruction. Could it be a trap? Of course.

When the bay doors opened you found Data standing there blocking your way.

“I do not believe it is safe for you to go alone.” His golden eyes looked worried.

“Data, it’s just a simple supply mission. I’m not in any danger.” Your voice sounded more confident than you actually felt.

He reached out and grabbed your hand. “Why are you shaking then?”

“It’s my first away mission?”

His head tilted and his eye darted back and forth while he studied you. “You are not being entirely truthful.”

Closing your eyes you sighed and felt his thumb rub the back of your hand. Everyone, including Data, believed him incapable of emotion when the truth was they were just more subtle than a humans. “Okay Data, I admit, I’m nervous.”

“Then I will go as your pilot.”

“But the faction leader said no one but me!”

“Captain Picard has already advised them we do not have any medical personnel capable of piloting a shuttle on their own.”

“But…but…that’s not true.”

If you didn’t know better you’d read his expression as if he were saying ‘Duh’.

“Okay…” You watched as he turned away from you and made his way to the shuttle you were taking. “What made the Captain change his mind?”

“I asked him to allow me to accompany you.”

That brought a smile to your lips. “You were worried.”

His eyes flicked to yours. “I believe that was the entire point of this discussion?”

“You love me.”

“I am incap…”

“I love you too.”

His silly grin told you all you needed to know. He loved you, and he knew it.


	5. Just A Minute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “That shirt is awful. It would look better on the floor.”
> 
> I changed the prompt wording to match the scenario I had in mind a little better.
> 
> WARNINGS: implied sex

 

Data had been at his console for several hours and barely registered your presence after you’d gotten off duty. You fed Spot and ate your own dinner, but Data continued working.

“Data?”

“Just a moment.”

Spot jumped up onto the console as if on cue and he picked her up and moved her to the floor. She wasn’t going to be deterred and did it again. He once again moved her to the floor and gave his cat a stern look. “Spot, you are interfering with my ability to work.”

You sighed and scrubbed a hand over your face. He had horrible tunnel vision at times. Of course, he was still learning how to navigate his emotions and be in a relationship so you couldn’t be too mad at him.

An idea occurred to you, and you started unbuttoning your shirt. “This shirt is awful. I think it would look better on the floor.”

After pulling it off your arms you tossed it over the console where it floated down to the floor next to Data.

He paused and his head quirked in the direction of your shirt but it didn’t seem to register. So you removed your boots and tossed your pants into one of the chairs. You were standing in the middle of the room in only your lacy bra and panties and when you cleared your throat. Data didn’t even look up.

Reaching behind your back you unclasped your bra and pulled it down your arms. Dangling it from one finger you held it out. “Data…”

“I promise, I will be done soon. You go ahead and have dinner.”

If this kept up you’d be in his bed taking care of yourself. That gave you an idea. You stepped out of your panties and walked around behind him. Leaning into his back you wrapped your arms around him and dropped your panties right over his hands on his console.

They paused and turned over to lift the lacy garment. You watched his brow quirk at them and his head turned slightly until your lips were practically pressed against his ear.

“Data, if you don’t pay attention to me I’m going to crawl into your bed over there and play with myself until I orgasm then go to sleep.”

He dropped the panties onto the console then removed your arms from around his neck and turned in his chair to face you. That goofy grin of his appeared on his face when he saw you were completely naked. “I am sorry, I was working on some scans that I wished to finish.”

You raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you finished now?”

Data stood up and put his hands to your hips while he stepped forward. His head dipped to your lips and he kissed you as he walked you back to his bed. “No, but they can wait.”

***************************************


	6. Frustrating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Don’t say anything else, just stay.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

 

You and Data had been arguing. Or more like, you were angry and venting and he seemed to be completely clueless as to the issues you were raising. Not for lack of trying, because he really was trying to understand why you were upset.

“You know what? I love you, Data, but you are frustrating as hell right now.”

“I don’t have the capacity for emotion. I cannot return the sentiment.”

Rolling your eyes, you shook your head. How many times had you had this same argument? So, you decided to try a different approach and pose something to him that you hadn’t before. “Data, every species feels emotion differently. Just because you don’t necessarily feel human emotions doesn’t mean you don’t feel emotions of your own.”

He stopped and you watched his eyes darting back and forth as he processed what you said. “You make a valid point. I will need to research…”

Letting out a frustrated grumble, you lifted a hand and rubbed your forehead. You were tired and the tension was settling into your head and neck. All you wanted to do was lie down.

Data paused and looked at you. “Maybe I should go.”

Before he could get to the door of your quarters you reached out and grabbed his forearm. “Data, stop. Don’t say anything else, just stay.”

His golden eyes searched yours before he nodded and let you lead him to your bedroom. After toeing off your boots you crawled up on the bed and watched while Data looked unsure of what to do. Finally, he sat on the edge of the bed and took off his boots then laid down next to you. He shifted until he could cuddle you under one arm up onto his chest.

You didn’t have to give him any instruction that was what you needed, he just did it on his own, and it made you smile. “No capacity for emotion my ass.”

He didn’t respond, just ran his fingers through your hair while you relaxed against him. Maybe one of these days your android boyfriend would realize he did have emotions of his own.


	7. Was That Acceptable?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for Data knowing the reader for a while when he suddenly keeps getting the urge to kiss her but doesn't know what to do about it
> 
> WARNINGS: none

You walked into engineering with a report in hand that you needed Geordi to review and sign off on. When you saw Data standing at the console talking to his friend your smile widened. For the last week you’d barely had a chance to say two words to him and you were really starting to miss him.

“Hello Commander,” you greeted Data warmly, then turned to Geordi. “Can you review this for me, please?”

“Sure.” He took the PADD from you and started reading the report.

“Excuse me, Geordi, Lieutenant, I believe I’m needed on the bridge.” Data excused himself before you could even start a conversation with him.

Geordi watched his friend leave engineering like he was being chased by a Gorn. You stared at Data’s back with a frown wondering why the hell it seemed like he had to leave every time you showed up lately.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Data leave a room that fast.” Geordi commented with a small smile.

“Has he said anything to you?”

“Well…sort of, but I think I should let him tell you.”

You huffed and shook your head. “How can I do that if he won’t stay in the same room with me long enough to say two words?”

“Just give him time, Lieutenant.”

Rolling your eyes you accepted the PADD back from Geordi. “Yes, sir.”

After your day was done you made your way to Ten Forward and sat at the bar. Guinan dropped a papalla juice in front of you with a smile.

“Why the long face?”

“I…well…it’s just…”

Guinan quirked a brow with an amused smile. “That bad?”

“I think I need some advice.”

She leaned over the bar and gave you her full attention.

“Data is avoiding me, and I don’t know what I did to chase him off.”

That earned you a snort of amusement from the El-Aurian.

“What’s so funny?”

“I think you and Data should talk to each other.”

You threw your hands in the air. “How can I if he leaves the room as soon as I come into it?”

She just smiled and didn’t say anything else as she moved down the bar to serve others. You drank your juice, all the while fuming over the dilemma with Data. Finally, you gave up for the night and retired to your quarters.

You were finally settled down on your couch with a book when your door chimed. Sighing, you got up and when the door slid open you found Data standing there.

“Data, I thought…”

He didn’t give you a chance to finish. Rather, he cupped your cheeks in his hands and bent to kiss you.

You reached up and grasped his wrists as you melted into the kiss.

When he broke the kiss, he searched your eyes, uncertainty clearly written all over his face. “Was that acceptable?”

“Wha…acceptable? What do you mean?”

“I found myself in the predicament of wanting to kiss you for the last week but uncertain how to go about it. I have asked several experienced…”

“Oh Data,” you breathed with a smile playing on your lips. “Shut up, and just kiss me again.”

Data did that cute little thing where he just barely bounced his shoulders and eyebrows before he bent to your lips again.

This time when he broke the kiss you hummed against his lips and smiled. “That was incredible, Data.”

“So more than acceptable?” He looked hopeful.

“Yes, definitely.” Your eyes bounced between his lips and his eyes. “Come inside, and you can kiss me some more.”

That goofy smile of his took over his mouth as he followed you into the room.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> I can be found on Tumblr at https://rooker-character-fics.tumblr.com for any Michael Rooker characters (including Merle and Yondu) and https://too-many-fanfiction-fandoms.tumblr.com for other fandoms I write. Sometimes I take requests there, check my blog header to determine if I am taking them.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
